The invention pertains to an optical filter element for devices for converting spectral information into location information with a connected detector for detecting signals, wherein said element comprises at least two microresonators, and wherein a microresonator at least features                at least two surface-covering reflective layer structures consisting of at least one material layer with a high refractive index and at least one material layer with a low refractive index in an alternating sequence, as well as        at least one surface-covering resonance layer that is arranged between the two respective surface-covering reflective layer structures.        